heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sporegano Archipelago
Sporegano Archipelago is an island in the world of HEARTBEAT made up of Sporegano Town and Sporegano Wood. Mogwai on the island are devout followers of the Queen. They consider the land to be situated between heaven and the mortal world. Summary After tackling the situation with Mog pirates that boarded the Veggie Freighter, the group set sail in pursuit for Snowver. Unfortunately the fight has caused some damage to the boat, causing it to crash towards a nearby land. Eve awakes to herself surrounded by her worried Mog companions. The group rest up on the shores of the island and Avi assigns the task to Eve and her party to find needed resources to repair the boat; Girder, stringer and I-Beam. If need be, Eve can come back to the fireplace for a rest before departing into the woods in search of a Mog town. There are three different maps of Sporegano Woods that can be discovered and each contain interactive Mogs on the woods that Eve can briefly talk to, to which most convey their most emotional thoughts in regards of the Queen. Commonly there is a Mog—Sprite or Nymph—that Eve can talk to that will remove the "plant traps" which will make it easier for Eve to roam about in the woods in the future without the need of Io's partner skill. The needed parts to repair the boat are to be achieved by trading with three of the Tiny Onis on the island. They will request for an item in exchange for what Eve needs which they can be found by going through each of the Sporegano Wood maps, including defeating the Red-eyed Cluster. Enemies Encountered Sub-Areas Sporegano Town The town is populated of all sorts of Mogs, Tiny Onis and more where they are surprised or indifferent to the presence of a human on the Sporegano Archipelago. There is a house to the right that has a sleeping Mogwai in her human form which has a bed for Eve and the party to nap upon. The red Tiny Oni to the right of the town campfire is the one that possesses the I-Beam that Eve needs. The house to the left of the campfire shelters a blue Tiny Oni with green hair that holds the stringer. The blue Tiny Oni blocking the sewers is the one who will give you the girder. Unfortunately the sewers will not be unlocked until Eve retrieves Nyx in Snowver. Sporegano Wood (South) The first open world area Eve and the party steps into after crashing onto the shores due to the boat breaking. There is a chest up on a high ledge that is unreachable. It's not quite known how to access it yet. Before reaching Sporegano Town, interacting with the Sprite will prompt it to remove the plant traps. Sporegano Wood (West) The open world area that is to the west of Sporegano Town. When making north towards the end of the map, there is a Nymph hidden behind three plants with a orange chest and a green pumpkin at the top. When interacting with the Mog you are given two options: "It brings me to tears" ''and ''"I ain't know nothin' 'bout art n stuff". Choosing the first option will make the Nymph remove all the plants in the map. Sporegano Wood (East) The open world area that is to the east of Sporegano Town. When making north then east towards the end of the map where the land starts becoming like sand, there is a Red-eyed Cluster blocked by a single plant. Defeating it will grand a Potato Sack which will be served as a tradeable clothing for a Tiny Oni. Treasure Sporegano Town Sporegano Wood (South) Sporegano Wood (West) Sporegano Wood (East) Buyable Items (if) Smallmart * Name – ¥(Amount) * Name – ¥(Amount) (if) Shep's Shop (Sheppapalooza Inc.) Items * Name – ¥(Amount) * Name – ¥(Amount) Equipment * Name – ¥(Amount) * Name – ¥(Amount) (if) Tea Shop * Name – ¥(Amount) * Name – ¥(Amount) Music : Name – Location : Name2 – Location2 Category:Locations